Pulse
by xxWriteTotheEndxx
Summary: After the discovery of a third queen and her child, The Red Shield must decide how to face the reality while trying not to be killed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer!

Wynter POV

_Drip, Drip, Drip_. I pressed my hand against the open gash on my shoulder. It was deep and jagged, made by this…things claw.

I felt dizzy, and more than once the world blurred, the refocused. I must look like hell, in a white blood-splattered dress, with my annoyingly long black hair blown back by the wind, and on top of it all, I'm holding a dagger covered in blood. _Safe_ my mind murmured _find somewhere safe…_

I staggered around, looking and trying not to slip away. Suddenly the breath is knocked out of me, and somebody's carrying me bridal style.

_I'm dying. An angel is carrying me to heaven_. I thought, and noted the speed we were going at. No human could move like that. I moved my good arm to touch her face.

She looked down at me with dull red-brown eyes. She had long black hair and cream-and-rose complexion. She was beautiful.

"Mmm..m'I dying?" I muttered thickly, since my head was clouding. She just kept running, screaming somebody's name. The image flicked then went black.

I woke up surrounded by bright lights.

My head and shoulder throbbed in unison. My hair had been pulled back and trailed off the end of the thing I was on, and my wrists were tied down with leather straps. A woman with pulled-back dirty blonde hair leaned over me. She smiled lightly, and then said,

"How do you feel?" I tried to pull my arms and. My head felt thick and I could barely think with it getting all foggy. I remembered it had also hit me, not clawed, on the head.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked.

Julia POV

The girl scared me. When Hibiki **(I don't remember how to spell it-was I right?)** brought her in, she had been covered in blood and delusional.

She kept calling her and angel. The shoulder wound couldn't have been from you average, low-level chiropteran. It was very deep, and we discovered a bite mark on her throat and it appeared whatever it had been must have been starving.

It had attempted to knock her out, and weakened her with injuring her, and then at last drained her of most of her blood.

Now her head lolled to one side, green eyes glistening. Her white-blonde hair trailed off the table and just touched to floor. She weakly whispered,

"Am I dead?" I shook my head.

"Why am I strapped down?" She asked, and just as I was about to answer, somebody tapped my shoulder.

"Julia? The blood testes came in." Chie said. I followed her to the testing room. Looking at the results, I almost fainted.

"She..she.." I stuttered. Chie took my phone off the desk.

"Lemme guess, call David, Kai, the twins, and Josh and tell them to get the heck over here?" She asked, smiling. I nodded. He knew me well.

15 min later

"Julia? Are you ok?" David and Kai said in unison as the came into the room and saw me staring at the screen, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Mom?" Josh asked, touching my hand.

"HOLY SHIT!" Kanade yelled as she looked at the screen. That earned her a disproving glance from Kai.

"Oh god, this is..." Josh said, looking up at the screen and trailing off in disbelief.

"A child of the third queen." Hibiki said grimly. She didn't look too surprised. As I tapped into the father, I heard a sickening _thud_. Kai had fainted.

The father's DNA was the exact same as Moses's.

"I got him." Hibki said, and lifted her uncles unconscious form onto a spare couch.

"It's not...possible. There is no third queen." David said slowly.

"You're wrong." A familiar voice said. Everybody turned to see Haji standing in the doorway.

"HAJI!" Kanade screamed running into him and tackling him with a bear hug. Hibki and Josh both only raised a hand in greeting.

"What?" David asked, looking dumbstruck.

"Miko and her chevalier Jackson helped me re-attach my arm after...Vietnam." He said, detaching Kanade from him.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, buddy." Josh snapped. I looked at my son, surprised. He didn't normally snap., not at anyone. But Haji just nodded.

**A/N: Ok, so The Twins and Josh are 16 in this, BTW. ****So do ya like it? Plz rivew!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer!

~Julia~

"Spill it." Josh snapped. Haji's eyes narrowed, but he spoke,

"Her full name is Miko Yuzuki Otanashi. She stopped aging at 17. Like Diva, she was locked up, but believed she was a monster and didn't hate Joel for it. Saya also released her. Her chevalier is one of the most loyal I've ever seen. She's a little different than you might think, more on that later. And….she has this…obsession….with…." Haji's brow furrowed, and he swore furiously.

"…raising the dead….." He said slowly. Josh, Kai, and I all rolled our eyes.

"Not possible." I said. I mean, get real. Haji snorted.

"You wish. Take a look at this video, taken a month ago." He said, opening his cello case and pulling out a little USB port. He popped it in my computer before I could argue.

He paused before hitting play.

"I suggest you not watch Kai."

A girl in all black strolled down the streets of what appeared to be Paris. She wore a cloak that covered the figure of a child walking next to her. The video was shot from behind, so I couldn't see direct faces. The kid paused, and grabbed her black-gloved arm.

"Somebody's following us." He murmured, twisting his face to look behind him.

I felt like somebody punched me in the stomach. I had to close my eyes for a minute to stop the flow of tears from ripping through my eyes and dancing down my cheeks. I re-opened them.

David looked like he was about to pass out. Josh looked confused.

"Who's that?" He asked, looking at the boy slowly, trying to recognize him.

"Pause it." Kai gasped. Haji hit pause. Kai's face had tears streaming down his face as he leaned foreword to touch the face of the child.

"G-God-No-How-R-Riku…" Kai stuttered. Haji hit play.

The girl turned her face and twin fangs slid out of her mouth and then the screen went black.

"As you can see, I wasn't joking." Haji said, taking his USB.

_Slam_

"How the _fuck_ did this chick get her hands on my brother." Kai growled, his eyes burning with a more violent anger and sadness than I had ever seen in a person before.

"K-KAI!" Josh snapped. Kai had slammed Haji a wall. Haji shrugged.

"I expect Riku came to her."

Kai's face twisted in fury, but then Haji's eyes flashed, and Kai backed off.

"Listen to me. I can help you find Miko, but….we may need some help from Wynter and Rayne." Haji growled.

"Rayne?" I asked.

"Wynter's twin." Haji responded simply. He turned to put the USB back in it's case and I frowned.

"Haji, what the hell is that?" I asked, leaning foreword. He had a silver knife sticking out of his back, and a chunk of his flesh ripped out with blood coating his back.

"It's just a mere flesh wound." He muttered, shrugging. My eyebrows shot up.

Carefully, I pulled the knife out. It's hilt had a blue gem fused into it. It had…almost little white things floating around in the gem.

"Why haven't you healed yet?" David asked. Haji stood up.

"It's fine." He said icily. His eyes glimmered red. My breath caught in my throat.

_Flashback_

_"a demon attacked me, I know it…" The girl moaned as they brought her in, scrubbed free of the blood that had previously covered her body._

_ The wound was large and was gaping wide open, and I could see a tiny bit of her shoulder bone. How was she still alive?_

_"His hand was red and raw…" she moaned._

"It was you?"

**A/N I know you'll hate me for making Riku alive…..but I hate that they killed him! Sooooooo….he's now alive….sorta…..**

**Anyway plz riview!**


End file.
